Eduardo and the V
by xXsnakebit3Xx
Summary: Bella just wants to make love with her boyfriend Eduardo but its hard to get the time...
1. Chapter 1

"Bella,". Eduardo's voice whispered soflty in my ear.

"No..Im tired,". Great, I woke up as I felt him gently bit over my earlobe.

"Come on wake up your virgin," He said teasing. I pushed him gently causing him to laugh at my reaction.

"Hey, you're the man in this relationship you should be the one to make sure I lose,". Me and Eduardo had been "dating" for about 5 weeks now yet we still hadn't done "it". I mean I though he would of at-least tried to take it at some point but no there has been no contact like at all. Its quite odd thinking about Eduardo being a womanizer but he wouldn't sleep with me…

The aroma of salt filled the air as we travelled the high sea's.

"Oi! Bella, Cap'in needs ya," Nathan yelled to me. I sighed slightly pulling my self away from the bed of the boat and walking towards Captain Morgan's room. I didn't even bother to knock; no-body ever did so it was pointless.

"You needed me Cap?" I asked shutting the door behind me. He was sitting on his chair messing with his hat. He looked upon me.

"Ah yes Bella. I need to ask something about you and Eduardo. Its personal so don't take it offensively," He said.

"Have you and him been…um doing anything sexual together?" He asked looking directly at me. What? Why would you ask this especially me why not him? My face started to burn.

"I..We um.." I started to say but the door flung open.

"Captain! The rika's attacking…again," Eduardo said stepping in looking at him then at me with my face burning red.

"I want an answer by tonight Bella," He said as she stood up and started to head out of the door.

"He wants an answer to what?" Eduardo said suspiciously crossing his arms. My face was burning red and I didn't know what to say.

"I..Its nothing," I whispered quietly and tried to head out of the door but Eduardo pinned me back against the wall.

"I think you will tell me what he said Bella,". He looked straight into my eyes.

"Eduardo! Theres an attack! Come on please let me go..."I pleaded. He had no intention of letting me go at all. Infact he started to nibble on my ears and leave kisses leading down my neck.

"Tell me," He groaned quietly in-between the kisses on my neck. Eduardo! What are you doing. Please this isn't the time to be trying to do this.

"I..No…E..Eduardo," I managed to mutter. I saw Captain Alan kick down the door behind us and hold a sword to the back of Eduardos head.

"Get your hands off my precious pear!" Alan yelled to him. Eduardo sighed and faced Alan pulling out his gun.

"Don't people ever knock?" He said pointing his gun at Alan. "Get out and leave before I shoot". I was still blushing from Eduado and felt a slight pain on my neck…Ohmygod he hadn't..No he wouldn't of..

"Until next time my pear" Alan said dashing out of the door and fleeing on his ship. I took this advangtage to escaped from Eduardo and go to the deck. My face started to die down and I couldn't help but giggle when I heard Eduardo curse that I had gone.

"What are you smirking about?" Russell asked.

"Oh nothing," I said.

I luckily avoided Eduardo for the rest of the day but I knew I couldn't avoid him for long.

"Bella!". Captain was calling was calling me over to him.

"Yes Morgan?" I replied. Just try and act like you don't know anthing.

"I need an answer," He said seriously. I sighed I don't know why he wanted to know this.

"W..We haven't..ever,"I whispered blushing bad.

"Oh, He's just seemed alittle down at the minute and I think its because of lack of…yeah" He said. God they still treat me like a child on this ship. "Why don't you try and seduce him..Make him feel better…". Captain then walked off leaving me alone. I looked up Eduardo at the helm; He'd been looking at me and Captain as we spoke and was glaring at us.

"E..Eduardo..?"I said walkng up to him.

"What?" He snapped. His actions towards me felt cold.

"Oh nothing…" I said and walked off to bed.

Nothing new happened over the next week. We was pulling into a bay today so hopefully I could talk with Eduardo.

"Here's a bar!" Captain yelled steering us into the bar. Within 10 minutes we had practically every women around us well not me just the men. I went up to grab some more beers with Thomas but I felt hurt when I saw a lot of the girls giggling and flirting with Eduardo.

"Miss Bella, don't take it personally Eduardo always gets attention," Thomas said. Bless him he meant no harm but it just made me feel worse.

"Hehe Eduardo your so strong" I heard from one of the girls. "No no no no he's gunna teach me how to steer next,". I felt like I was being tortured Me and Thomas took the beer back to the table. I practically chucked Eduardo to him and slumped back down in my seat.

"Im going out to get some stuff..Bella you coming?" Chris asked me. I glanced at Eduardo who was looking at me.

"Sure its better then here at the moment," I whisoered standing up and heading to the door with Chris.

"Wait!". Eduardo had got up and followed us. "I want to protect my lady," He said putting his arm around me. I could feel the envy of the other women and my face fluster. I was basically pushed out of the door with him and Chris.

"Listen Chris..me and Bella are going bad to the ship make sure no-one gets on to it. Got it" He said pulling me towards the boat…


	2. Finally the first time

"E..Eduardo!" I said as he pulled me by the wrist know it our room. He never spoke just smirked at me each time I spoke. He slammed the door shut behind me and I was soon pinned up against the door.

"E..Eduardo..what are you doing!" I yelled at him as he started to place hot kisses on my neck.

"What does it look like Im doing," He said bringing his lips up to mine. I had no time to reply as his lips crashed down on mine. I could feel him bit and lick my lips before he slide his tongue into my mouth exploring everywhere he could find. He hands were gripping my waist time making sure I couldn't escape and I soon found my-self wrapping my arms around his neck. He hands soon found there was on to my rear and grabbed it gently. I moan quietly blushing slightly and very slowly grinded my lower half against his hardening manhood.

"Bella.." He grunted quietly then started to kiss my neck again and sliding off my shirt, unfortunately this way the day I decided not to wear my bra..

"Oh...B..Bella.." He grunted as he looked down at my breasts. I moaned as he started to massage them with his hands and then hip mouth. I could take it no-longer. I wanted him and he wanted me back...

"Eduardo! Please.." I moaned I felt something hard poking my thighs. He started to unzip my pants as I slide off his short then started on his trousers. I didn't care this was my first time I just felt so..so in the heat from Eduardo and his manhood. Soon we was both standing, my back pressed against the wall and his body pressed into mine, in just our underwear. He kissed my neck over and over again whilst picking me up and carrying me to the bed.

"This _is _your first time for defiant?" He asked crawling on top of me as I lied back against the sheets.

"Y..yes," I whispered blushing slightly. We kissed again..alot and soon we was both naked. I felt his member prodding at my entrance..

"This is going to hurt but bear it.." He whispered in my ear.

"Wait wha...ah!"I cried out feeling him force all of him into me. Ow! Ah! Stings..It stings. I could feel my eyes water up.

"Shh..." He said as he kissed me deep slowly thrusting into me. Soon the cries of pain became pleasant moans. Ohgod..This is heaven. My moans became louder as he started to thrust harder and faster. The started to rock from the speed of us and I felt this feeling IIve never felt beore down their.

"Ah! Oh mm..Eduardo I'm..Im..g..gunna!" I cried out and soon released my slef and so did he as my muscles tightened around him. After our climax we both lay on the bed spooning each other.

"That..That..why haven't we done that before?" I asked though my panting.

"Cause your precious and delicate and I didn't want to ruin that.." He whispered in my ear. All I remember of that day is the love me mad all night...

And the consequences that followed months later...


	3. Thank you!

**Hey GUYS! Thank you so much for all the positive feedback. Yes some of you might have guessed what happens next. Check out my new story a follow on from this one..."Eduardo daddy story". **

**Thank you again**

**Bella xx**


End file.
